Small firearms, handguns, pistols, and the like, can generate considerable recoil forces. In some shooting competitions handguns are held in one hand when firing, and in some competitions the shooter's non-firing hand may be used to brace the firing hand. Typically, the wrist of the firing hand is tightly gripped by the support hand. This helps to steady the gun and improve the shooter's score.
Various devices have been developed to steady the hand of the shooter, to improve performance, and overcome the effects of the recoil. For example, broad wrist bands with reinforcing rods may be tightly applied to the shooting wrist to help keep the wrist in a fixed position. Such straps may help to steady the shooter's aim, thereby improve scoring, and may prevent a collapsing wrist, absorbing and deflecting the gun recoil.
Frequently, pistol competitions use single shot handguns. With a single shot high powered pistol, for example, it is especially desirable to make each shot count with the greatest accuracy. While the wrist wrap has some benefit, it would be desirable to be able to provide a simple and efficient means of further improving handgun shooting accuracy.
Muzzle rise is a common phenomenon in all widely used firearms. Muzzle rise reduces accuracy of the firearms and makes it difficult to engage a target for a subsequent round. As the power of the cartridge increases, recoil forces and muzzle rise increase proportionately. Because of the absence of a shoulder stock, all of the recoil forces are transferred by the shooter's hand muscles to the body of the shooter. The barrel axis lies above the center axis of the arm, so a twisting moment occurs at the wrist of the shooter. The wrist muscles of the shooter may not be able to absorb all of the impact recoil forces, so the forward end of the firearm rises upward, resulting in muzzle rise.
A device for transferring recoil forces to the forearm of the shooter is disclosed. The proximal end of the device, the forearm brace, directly engages the forearm of the shooter. When the cartridge is fired, the proximal end of the forearm support is urged downwardly. This movement is reacted by the shooter's arm, so the handgun remains more stable, improving shooter accuracy.